


The devil's music, an angel's dance

by Awenseth



Category: Karneval
Genre: AU-mangaverse, Adult Themes, Blood, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, slightly psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kafka kidnapped Dr. Akari to "assist" in their newest Varuga experiment, though with the intervention from Circus they loose both the docor and their work. Now Akari had stubornly decided to take guardianship for "it" and no one can change his mind, but due to the value of the work and their SSS officer special protections need to be set up,</p>
<p>...hopefully will both Research Tower and Circus manage to survive the situation at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil's music, an angel's dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so I was working on one of my other stories aftere watching the new Karneval episode and suddenly this idea come to my mind and I decided to at least start the beginning and see if people would be interested in it or not. May also post it on FF.Net, but not sure...
> 
> Sorry is some characters may end up acting slightly OOC though still hope that the story will be interesting.

The sound of angry steps resonated back from the white walls of the empty hall lined with doors and some cabinets or statues put out for decoration. This was a path he rarely walked, to much work to do at the Research Tower and one never knew when an emergency call gets in. Sure, these living quarters were technically a part of the main building only divided by a bridge corridor, but still in the case of life and death any second mattered. 

Life and death…

As he passed yet another painting on the plain wall a frustrated sigh escaped pale rose lips, he could not save them. Of course he knew that it would have been literally impossible to do anything for them, the attack on the small group was unexpected and well planned, the inflicted wounds on those not needed were severe and quick, beyond any help and when he is finally allowed to work again or gets faced by anyone will he put the guilt and aguish behind a professional mask and do his duty. Unfortunately those bastards of the government had just decided that he needs the rest of the month of after his rescue from that warehouse which had burned down, he hated being seen by them like an item. They did not say it of course directly to your face, but if one pays enough attention to the spoken words the truth is only plainly there, he was not more to them then a precious object they can’t let get damaged. 

“Bastards.” it was not like him to curse, to lose his cool except around three more then annoying idiots from which he would grudgily need to thank the third. 

The past hour in the Round Table Z meeting had really tested his patience with his superiors, each time one of them used the term _‘it’_ he wanted to hurt someone and when they were again going on about dissection like back then by Nai was he ready to see red when Tokitatsu spoke up and granted him permission for his request. That was more then welcome with him, not they had been the ones going through those six hours long nightmare, it had been him who had been taken, the one that was forced to be locked into a room filled with the smell of blood and rotting flesh, with mutilated, partially eaten corpses and the new terrible deed committed in the name of human evolution. With shaking hands he finally come to a stand still in front of the metallic doors beside which his name stood, giving in the code, one he had changed for the who knows how many times, though this time everyone did when the security system on the island got changed, and entered the room. 

Upon first look he noted two bothersome things, first the terrarium was empty and on the floor laid a discharged blue blanket which had been not there when he left, but in the now empty crib. Walking cautiously inside he started looking around worriedly, it was not possible that someone had entered now was it? If yes then they must have been a part of Research Tower and if that was the case and someone used the time he was forced to go to the meeting, then there would be hell to pay after he gets his hands on them. His thoughts on murderer and pain were interrupted when peach coloured eyes finally noticed the third thing that was of in his room, there was a small buddle on his bed hidden by the covers. Walking closer he carefully grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it of only to bite back a sound of surprise when curious peach coloured eyes looked up at him as the small form sat up, a small pink animal between chubby hands. 

“Thi…this is not happening.” Akari heard himself gasp, when he left had she been nothing more then a newborn baby, but now she looked to be around seven months old and… looking like him! “I need to get something, you tow stay here.” he did not know why he had said this, but did not care as he hurried over to one of his cabinets and took out a box containing some medical devices and took out a scanner. “This wont hurt so please don’t move Christine.” it had been him giving her the name after being born, he refused to see her as an object no matter the circumates of her existence or he would from now on treat Yogi, Nai and Tsubame the same way and that he refused. Looking down on the scan his eyes widened in surprise. “According to this have your calls hastened their aging process, but now is everything completely normal, there is no trace of abnormal cell activity or even hastened regeneration like it is by other Varuga.” He said before walking over to be safe to the small refrigerator, his old teacher insisted to have one in his room and took out a piece of cake left from the party they had yesterday, usually he would not permit eating something like that as a meal, but she needed some sugar in her system and at least he could strike out that she would devour others, Hearth-chan – Yogi’s naming idea -, seemed more then fine with her and not scarred. 

While Christine ate her cake obediently, in other words opened her mouth when Akari held out the fork with a piece of the sweet treat on it was said doctor wondering about the remaining problem, why was she now looking like him? Really if one would look at them they could easily mistake them for parent and child, but he knew that she had pale silverly eyes after her birth as well as dark brown or black hair and not his peach coloured eyes with peach-brown coloured hair. He hoped that the test tomorrow, to which he will of course accompany her, will give them some explanation though he feared the rumours that will come up when the nurses spot her. Great her cells not only made her age faster so that instead of a small baby she was…he suddenly stopped in his track of thoughts she was currently at the age when children develop their skill to walk, talk and psychological skills, could it be that her cells had automatically jumped through those moths most consider useless in the case of human development? Also, the fact that her appearance changed to be similar to his combined with the fact that beside her unfortunate mother had he been the only person in actual contact with her…

“Christine?” he asked the child while placing the empty place on the nightstand. “Do you see Hearth-chan?” he asked while pointing down to the little pink bunny which looked up at the child with large black eyes, Christine nodded. “Good, could you concentrate on her? How she looks, her behaviour, fur colour, and eyes.” he listed and sure enough his theory got confirmed when suddenly on his bed two small pink animals sat, looking down on the scanner he nodded when seeing what stood there. “You have the ability to shape shift.” Akari noted when Christine turned back to her human form smiling, the fact that she still looked like the researcher made him wonder about the fact if it had any significance, he would need to observe after she gets in contact with more people. Slowly he rose from his sitting spot on the bed and picked the child up while Hearth-chan crawled on her shoulder, he needed to admit that in the option of most would this scene look adorable. “Till now, it is only a theory of mine that you were made to be this age so that you can start learning and developing earlier, at this age most children learn who walk anstead of crawling and also how to speak, this is also a good age if one aims for a child to be multilingual.” Akari explained knowing that there are not much chances that Christine would understand much of what he says, beside the shape-shifting ability are in the option of his scanner all of her functions like that of a normal child at this age which is remarkable seeing how she had been born from a Varuga. “Would you mind picking a book?” he asked as they stopped in front of his book shelve, close enough for her to touch them which she did with both of her small hands randomly placing them on a book with a dark brown cover and pulling at it before he decided to help, flipping it over to see the title an ironic smile appeared on his lips. 

_Faust_ by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, how ironical that she picked from all of his collection exactly this one. 

The two of them had just reached the bed again when the sound of his door swishing open made Akari turn around with a glare on his face when noting the two unwelcome intruders, he will need to let fresh air in after he gets them out of here. 

“What do you two want.” he needed to keep his voice calm and most of all not use any insults, he needed to think about Christine here, but neither of the two captains moved from the spot to which they seem to have been glued to, and if he would not be annoyed he could even find amusement in the way Tsukitachi was looking like a fish out on land or how Hirato’s eyes widened just a slight fraction and his body become tense. 

“A…Akari-chan…” the redhead could finally say after almost five minutes of pretending to be a statue. “What did they from Kafka do to you? No wonder you wanted guardianship and were so vehemently against the dissection.” he said while walking closer and the doctor fought the urge to throw the book at him also it was suspicious that Hirato was still only standing there. 

“Don’t talk about things you don’t have clear sight abuot, they had only done to me what stands in the report and nothing more.” he told the man who was now slightly crouching down to be on eye level with the small girl who regarded him with curiosity, Akari did the same, but he could not see any changes in her looks. 

“Then why does she look like you?” Tsukitachi asked and Akari could have sworn that he saw Hirato twitch, but that was probably his imagination and noting more. 

“According to the small scan I did a few minutes ago along with a little test has Christine the ability to shape shift, this is why she looks like me, till now have I been the only living being spending much time with her, she may change her looks when around other people.” he explained before both Circus Ships get filled with the incredulous rumour that Kafka used his cells to impregnate someone or worse…him. 

“That is reassuring, for a moment I was worried that…” 

“Don’t even finish that thought Tsukitachi.” Akari growled while pulling Christine closer who had lost interest in staring at the dull-gold eyed redhead in front of her and had her peach coloured gaze now trained on dark-violet ones. 

“Sorry, though Christine is a cute name for her.” the captain of the First Ship said before patting the child on the head, of course they knew that she was a Varuga, but there were no reports of them breeding, they also were not this controlled, Yogi and Tsubame were different cases on this matter and they had respectively those genes implanted into them unlike her who had been born already with them. She was a fully new case which the higher-ups won’t give up so easily now that they have her, he kind of felt glad that Akari had so adamantly demanded to get full guardianship for her. “Well, then if you are tomorrow done with the test could the two of you come over to the First Ship?” he asked with a birth smile on his lips as Akari gave him as suspicious look. 

“Why for?” he did not like that grin, it usually ended wit him getting drunk and Hirato was still acting strangely, when had that superficially polite bastard his next full check-up again?

“For Christine’s welcome party of course.” Tsukitachi said while spreading his hand. 

“You only want an excuse to…what am I saying, you don’t need and excuse for alcohol, it is still a medical mystery to me how your liver is still looking healthy with your alcohol consume.” Akari said with a shake of his head before sighing, he made it for himself clear that he wont damn this child to live like a test-subject locked away and it was rare that both ships were at Research Tower for a longer term of time so he could get the introduction done in one go, there was really no way around it. “Fine, we will be there.” he said with a defeated sigh when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Knew that you would agree, so we are of while the two of you rest.” Tsukitachi said cheerfully as he gave them a small wave and pulled a still stiff Hirato out of the room. 

When the door closed again and the sound of retreating steps could be heard flopped an exhausted doctor on his bed, maybe he really needs some rest, that what he went through in the past hours were really to much. 

“Let’s rest for a small bit.” he told the child while fighting to stay awake at least as long as he pulls the covers over the both of them while Hearth-chan made herself comfortable on the side of the pillow. 

Things will be certainly different from tomorrow on. 

_To be continued…_


End file.
